Sing Your Heart Out
by ConScience14
Summary: There's nothing like a song to make you sing your heart out.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they are all owned by the one and only J.K Rowling.

**Hey, this is a little idea of mine that popped up one day. Basically, it's a collection of one-shot song fics. None of these are connected to each other, they're completely different stories. I'd really appreciate it if you'd review my stories…it will help me get inspired to write more!**

Title: Let's Pretend

Rating: T

Pairing: HP/DM, mention of RW/HG

Warnings: minor slash

Song: Let's Pretend by Plain White T's

Summery: The worst thing is that he has to pretend.

**1. Let's Pretend**

The worst thing is that he has to pretend. Oh, sure, it was his idea. He was the one who suggested it, after all. But at the beginning, he didn't know what he was getting himself into. It all seemed so simple, really. It was something he had to do to protect himself. He'd almost laughed at the look on Potter's face when he'd suggested it.

"You want me to _what_?" Potter asked, not quite believing what he was hearing. He looked nervously around the empty classroom he was stood in, which he had been dragged into only moments before.

"Pretend to be my boyfriend," Draco said coolly, although on the inside, his heart was beating so fast he was surprised Potter couldn't hear it. If Potter didn't agree to this, he didn't know what he'd do.

"Why the hell would you want me to do that?"

"Because it won't work unless you do, Potter," he said, feeling a little impatient.

"What won't work?" the Gryffindor said suspiciously.

"My plan of course," Draco replied. The look on Potter's face told him he needed to continue. "Look, Potter. The thing is, I, as well as a few other Slytherin's, do not wish to follow in our father's footsteps by joining the Dark Lord and his flock of Merry Men. Which is probably extremely hard to believe, but it's true. Our denouncing of the Dark Lord is sure to arise suspicion. So I came up with the idea of me pretending to be involved with someone on the Light side to convince people that I'm genuine. Because of course, no person from the Light side would become involved with me unless they were sure I was telling the truth."

"But why me?" Potter said, looking puzzled. "As you might have noticed, I'm a boy. Why not ask Hermione or someone?"

Draco rolled his eyes. Potter was so naïve. "First of all, I wouldn't touch the mudblood for anything, even if it was pretend, and second of all, practically the whole school knows I'm gay, so it would be a bit of a shocker if I suddenly got myself a girlfriend, don't you think?"

Potter's mouth turned into a little 'o' shape, suddenly understanding. "I still don't get why you chose me out of all the boys. You don't fancy me, do you?"

Draco laughed harshly. "As if, Potter." Potter actually looked a little insulted at that, but Draco ignored it. "I chose you because you're the highest of the high, top dog, number one. Well, aside from Dumbledore, but I doubt that relationship would be all too convincing, do you?" he smirked. "Potter, if I was with you, no one would question it because everyone trusts your judgement. They'd know that you'd never be with me unless you knew I really did want to side with the Light, you see?"

"The thing is, though," Potter said slowly. "I don't actually know whether you do or not. How am I to know that this isn't some elaborate scheme to hand me over to Voldemort?"

Draco flinched at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. Potter had some guts, saying that out loud; he'd give him that.

"Believe me Potter, I wouldn't even dare ask this of you unless it was for a bloody good reason." Draco sneered "And handing you over to the Dark Lord definatly does not qualify as good reason."

Potter did not look as if he disbelieved Draco, but he did have a calculating look in his eye.

"So how about it, Potter," Draco said, tapping his foot impatiently. "Will you do it?"

"Malfoy," Potter said, his eyes suddenly wide. "If I pretend to go out with you, people will think I'm _gay_!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "That's usually what one is when one goes out with a member of the same sex."

Potter shook his head. "Malfoy, don't you understand? It will be all over the Daily Prophet! I'll have people all over the school disgusted with me, not to mention the who wizarding community will have a panic because their fate rests in the hands on a seventeen year old queer!"

Draco scoffed. "Potter since when have you cared what people think of you?"

"I didn't. I mean, I don't!" he shuffled his feet nervously. "Malfoy, my friends could fall out with me over this."

"Potter, if they fall out with you because of this, then they're not really friends to begin with, are they?"

The look in Potter's eyes right then told Draco that what he'd said had indeed struck home.

_If you really gotta know I'm not doing so good  
Turned out to hurt more than I thought it would_

Although he'd wished it hadn't. Well, ok, he was glad, because otherwise Potter never would have agreed to this, and everything would have been ruined. But still, he couldn't help thinking that maybe, just _maybe_, this hadn't been such a good idea. Especially when The Feelings started to arrive. At first, they were subtle, just little insignificant things that he'd started to notice. Like the way Potter ran his hand through his thick, unruly hair when he was nervous. And the way he politely signed autographs for students in younger years, even though it was clear he didn't like the attention. Even the way he always pulled a face at Weasley after he'd been beaten by the redhead at chess, but a secret smile tugged at his lips when he thought no one was looking. Just little things, you know, the things that probably everyone else noticed, anyway.

But then, a few months after their 'relationship' became public, Draco started noticing Potter's appearance as well. His long, untamed hair now cut just a little bit shorter, but with layers that framed his face perfectly. And his piercing emerald eyes that brightly sparkled and shined, especially when he took his glasses off. His fit, toned body, clearly distinguishable underneath his new tightly fitting clothes. Harry Potter had suddenly morphed into Draco's dream man. Which was why it was so frustrating when they were walking the corridors, or sat close to each other in a room, and Draco was allowed to do nothing but hold his hand. Of course, under the watchful eyes of both their friends, they occasionally gave each other a kiss, but it was little more than a quick peck. Something that clearly did not satisfy Draco. As Draco's feelings progressed, he wondered whether Potter (well, Harry, as he now frequently called him, unless they were alone) was feeling the same as he was. Was he starting to develop these emotions as well? After hours of sleepless nights wondering, Draco finally decided he had to know.

"Potter," Draco whispered one night when they were along studying in the Library. Although they were alone, their friends would probably decide to 'check up' on them at some point, so they thought it best to sit together.

"What?" Harry said, without looking up from the Potions textbook he was reading.

"I was thinking, and, well..." he trailed off, suddenly not knowing what to say.

Harry looked up, irritated. "What?"

"I was just thinking, that wouldn't it be funny if we really did shack up with each other?" he said with a nervous laugh.

Harry snorted. "Don't be so stupid, Malfoy."

Draco bit his lip. "What's so stupid about that?"

"Just because I admitted to you that I was gay last month does not mean that we have to get together," Harry said.

"I know, but it wouldn't be such a bad thing." Draco said. "People already think we're together, anyway."

"But we're not, Malfoy," Harry said angrily. "So just shut up about it, will you?"

"But why?"

"Because I said so, alright?" he slammed his book down on the table.

Draco looked confused. "But-"

"Oh, just piss off, Malfoy," Harry snapped. He stood up sharply and grabbed his books before heading out of the Library with an angry stride. Draco just sat there in despair.

_Cause I  
Just can't handle losing you again  
But the last thing I want is to just be friends  
Been through this same thing time and time again  
Let's pretend_

Time passed, and although they began speaking to each other again, Draco did not dare bring up their relationship again. He should have known, really that Harry wouldn't go for it. I mean, they'd been enemies for years, and although they'd gotten to know each other a little better, it still did not mean that it was ok for them to get involved. For real, that is. Of course they were still going on with their façade, and almost everyone seemed to believe it now, apart from the odd few who still thought Harry was under some sort of Love Potion. _Maybe I should put him under a Love Potion_, Draco thought sulkily. If only they weren't illegal.

Several months went by, and although, to Draco's dismay, they had not yet become a 'real' couple, they had at least become quite friendly with each other. Draco was quite surprised when Harry told him that he thought of him as a friend now. Draco, always one to look on the bright side, told himself that was at least something. He was still tired of the lovers' charade, especially since they were together for a large portion of the day, and yet they did nothing more than hug and hold hands. Those occasional chaste kisses were the things Draco cherished most, if only because he knew that was probably all he was going to get. But Draco, not one to show his true feelings, hid behind his emotional mask, making sure to not let anyone see that his happy outside was the complete opposite to his miserable inside.

_Let's pretend everything's fine  
Put on our fake smiles and keep wasting our time  
Let's pretend we're fine  
Go out in style and come home in denial  
Let's pretend we're fine_

_Lie . . . to ourselves  
(if they don't look closer then they all believe it)  
Lie . . . to everyone else  
(we can hold hands and we'll know that we're friends)_

Several weeks later saw Draco in the worst state he'd ever been in. Emotionally, of course. On the outside, he was still the same. He dressed smartly, he still made sarcastic comments whenever he saw Weasley and Granger getting slightly intimate and his grades were still a little less than prefect. But on the inside, he was a wreck. He couldn't even look at Harry now without feeling butterflies in his stomach, and whenever they sat close together he only just managed to resist temptation when Harry looked up and spoke, making his sweet, pink lips seem oh so inviting. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to handle this before he went totally crazy. Just been so near to Harry without being able to touch him, hug him, and kiss him the way he wanted to was just so excruciatingly frustrating. Although Harry didn't seem to be having the same problem, he was unusually quiet as of late. Maybe he was having second thoughts about this, and was thinking of a way to let Draco down gently? Draco sincerely hoped not. If that were the case, he would probably become crushed into a million tiny pieces. But maybe splitting up would be for the best? There really was no need for them to stay together; their relationship had already convinced everyone that Draco was indeed on the Light side. Perhaps if he and Harry 'split up' he would realise that they could never be together, and would be able to move on. But then again, while they were still together, there was still a chance that their fake relationship could become a real one…

_I can't take anymore of the make believe romance  
It's killing my make believe heart (killing my make believe heart)  
But I'd rather pretend we're together than know we're apart_

The war was almost upon them, Draco could tell. Harry and his friends would disappear into Dumbledore's office for hours on end, returning with pale faces, shaky hands and worried faces. Harry rarely spoke to Draco about it, and Draco thought it was best not to ask, as it was likely that Harry did not feel comfortable sharing these things with him. Although, Draco did offer his help numerous times, but Harry just shook his head and told him not to worry. That made Draco angry, as well as a little confused. After everything they'd been through, did Harry still not trust him? This seemed hard to believe, but Draco couldn't think of another reason why his offer of help would be refused. But he didn't say anything, he was afraid of making Harry annoyed. Draco couldn't deal with another fight between the two of them again. It had taken them weeks to patch things up between them properly the last time. No, he couldn't give Harry something else to be stressing about. Not now. Not ever.

Love sucks, Draco thought sadly as he wandered through the corridors late one Saturday night. He didn't exactly know why he couldn't sleep that particular night, just that he couldn't, and so after hours of continuously tossing and turning in his bed, he got up and decided to take a walk.

He didn't know how he'd ended up here, but he was glad he had. It was peaceful; an undisturbed place that he always came to when he needed to think, or wanted to be alone. He was certain nobody else knew of it – a secluded little room, the entrance tucked away neatly behind a large velvet curtain on the fourth floor. The room was surprisingly large, decorated in a lovely violet colour with two medium sized plush sofas, and a marble fireplace on the right side wall.

It wasn't much. But it was his sanctuary. His personal space. Which was why he was extremely surprised when the velvet curtains were suddenly pulled back, and revealed a familiar face with black hair, green eyes and a scar on his forehead.

"Har-Potter!" Draco exclaimed as he watched Harry step inside and sit beside him on one of the sofas.

"Hey Draco," Harry said softly, running a hand through his hair.

Draco looked taken aback – it was the first time Harry had called him by his first name; despite the friendship that had grown between them, they still kept on calling each other by their last names, out of habit. "How did you find me?" Draco asked.

Harry held out a piece of parchment that was grasped in his left hand. "Marauder's Map."

At Draco's puzzled expression, he explained. " It's a magical map of the school that shows me where anyone is inside the grounds. It was made by my dad and his friends when he was at school."

"Ah," Draco nodded. "Trust you to have something like that, Potter."

"Harry," Harry corrected.

"What?"

"Call me Harry. You know, since I called you Draco." Harry said.

"Ok…Harry," Draco smiled. He liked the way that sounded coming from his lips, since he'd only ever said it in his head before now. "So, did you come and find me for any particular reason?"

Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortably and started fidgeting with his hands. "Well actually…I wanted to say sorry. You know, for not paying you much attention lately. It's just that, with the war coming, and-"

"Harry," Draco interrupted. "It's ok. I understand."

Harry looked up. "Really?"

Draco nodded. "But you know I would do anything to help. I want to do something worthwhile, you know? Something that will make people think that it was a good thing that I came over to the Light side."

Harry placed his hand on top of the one Draco had rested on the sofa's arm. "I already think it's a good thing that you switched to the Light side, Draco. I really am."

Draco looked deeply into Harry's eyes, and almost got lost inside them. They really were beautiful.

"You don't know how much that means to me, Harry."

"Oh, I think I do, if that means the same to you as this does to me," Harry replied, and then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Draco's. For the few seconds that they were connected, Draco was in pure bliss. When Harry finally pulled away, Draco moaned at the loss of contact. Draco smiled sappily, but then Harry's eyes widened and he jumped up off the sofa.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed. "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have done that!"

He quickly made his way towards the entrance. "Harry, wait!" Draco cried, but Harry took no notice.

"That shouldn't have happened," Harry said as he made his way out. "I'm sorry. It was a mistake."

Once Harry had disappeared, Draco sat with his head between his hands and sobbed. His world had just crumbled down around him.

_Let's pretend everything's fine  
Put on our fake smiles and keep wasting our time  
Let's pretend we're fine  
Go out in style and come home in denial  
Let's pretend we're fine_

A week had passed, and they still had not spoken to each other since Saturday night. They each told their friends the excuse of not seeing each other due to studying for their NEWTS, although they knew none of them really believed it. Although exams were fast approaching, both boys were frequently found wallowing in their misery either in their dorm or common room; no signs of studying apparent. Draco had approached Harry numerous times, trying to talk to the other boy, but Harry just ignored him or told him to go away. Draco didn't understand what was wrong with Harry – that night, that kiss, had been amazing, wonderful, pure bliss. So why had Harry drawn away once it was over? Was it not as good to Harry as it was to him? An endless list of questions plagued Draco's mind, and they were all he thought about, day and night. It was affecting his studying considerably, which was why he was glad he'd covered most topics of each subject a while before.

Sitting exams had never really bothered Draco, and neither had practical exams; it was just something he always felt calm about. But for the first time in, well, ever, Draco felt uneasy as he sat in his seat; ready to take his Arithmancy NEWT exam. Not because he hadn't studied, or that he was nervous. Well, not about the exam, anyway. No, what, or rather who was bothering him was a certain individual by the name of Harry Potter, sat no more than a few metres away. Because their friends thought they were still together, Draco couldn't very well ignore him, so he mouthed to Harry his most sincere 'good luck'. Harry did nothing but give a weak smile back, which further discouraged Draco. He may have given a smile, but he did not appear to care about Draco, or how well he did in his tests either, since he didn't say 'good luck' back. Maybe he likes to play hard to get, Draco thought, only half joking. Draco worked through the exam only half-heartedly, but at the end of it, he knew he'd done well. Not that he thought he wouldn't. But with the whole Harry Issue, he thought he might have had a bit of a difficulty getting himself to concentrate on anything else.

By the end of the week, he knew he'd aced all of his exams. He hadn't even needed to apply his full efforts. But he did wonder how well Harry had done. He'd tried to find him after every exam they had together, but Harry always seemed to disappear whenever Draco was looking for him. Because of course, when Draco was purposely not looking for him, said person seemed to be everywhere he looked. Which, by the way, wasn't doing a lot to help Draco's self control. Because if he didn't have that, he would probably just go right up to Harry and hug him, kiss him, do all sorts just to let him know how he felt. Which, to be honest, sounded like a pretty good idea (at least he'd get the point across), but he was sure Harry would never speak to him again if he did. He just had to wait until Harry was ready to talk. Which seemed like never, at the rate things were going.

It happened at dinner. All the students were eating and chatting happily, unaware of the happenings that were about to come.

Draco would always remember what he was eating at the time; shepherds pie and gravy, nicely washed down with a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Hey, Draco," Blaise said, who was sat on his best friend's right hand side. "Why aren't you sitting with Potter? Exams are over now, you know."

Draco sighed. He knew this would come up. "I don't want to, Blaise," he said, not bothering to explain.

The Italian boy raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong? You two have a fight or something?"

Draco glanced at Harry. "Something like that."

Suddenly, the door was opened, and in walked Remus Lupin, followed by Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Tonks. They hurried up to the staff table, and began whispering feverously to Dumbledore and McGonnagall. The smiles on their faces suddenly dropped, and were replaced by worried frowns. There was complete silence in the Great Hall, as suddenly Dumbledore stood up from his seat and addressed the students.

"Now, I do not wish to alarm you," he said gravely. "But it seems that we have been tipped off on the whereabouts of Lord Voldemort and his army."

Not a moment after those words had sunk in, everyone burst in an uproar; people began screaming and shouting, some were frightened, some curious and some people didn't know what to feel.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore bellowed, and immediately, everyone shushed. After all, it wasn't often that the old man shouted in such a way that it was very difficult to refuse his request.

"I would like everyone to remain calm and go back to their dormitories," he said, before everyone began leaving their seats. "Except," he added. "Members of the Order. You will collect what you need and meet me in the entrance in five minutes."

Draco looked at Blaise, Pansy and the few other Slytherin's selected to be in the Order of the Phoenix during the summer before their seventh year. They got up and rushed back to their dorm rooms, collecting a few things (swords, knives etc) that Dumbledore had provided them with while training them to fight in the summer. "Just incase you find yourself without a wand," he had said.

They made their way towards the entrance to the castle, and saw some more seventh years from the other three houses that were already there. Draco searched the group of Gryffindors, but he couldn't see Harry. Where is he? Draco thought. He became worried.

But as they were all making their way out of the school grounds, towards Hogsmeade it seemed (where the Portkey was waiting), he spotted the raven-haired boy at the front of the crowd, gently reassuring Granger, who was in a fit of tears. Once Weasley had overtaken the task, Draco ran to the front and walked beside Harry. They walked in silence almost all of the way there, and although it wasn't extremely awkward, it wasn't pleasant, either. Something needed to be said.

"Harry-"

"Look, Malfoy-"

They both spoke at the same time. There was a slight pause, before-

"So it's back to Malfoy then is it?" Draco asked, his lip curling into a small smile. Harry glanced at the blonde. "The two of us was a bad idea," he said. "It's always been Potter and Malfoy. It shouldn't change now."

"But people change," Draco said. "So why can't names? Or feelings?"

Harry laughed bitterly. "You think change is a good thing? Change is happening all the time, all over the world, but it's never good. If change was good, then things like this, this war, wouldn't be happening. If change was good, then we'd all be able to live happily ever after. If change is good, then why does it hurt so much?"

Draco smiled softly. "Change does hurt. I can't deny that. And I'm not saying that every change is good, like this war. But some changes are good. Like feelings. The ones from bad to good. And yes, sometimes changes can hurt you, but well, just like everything else in life, you've just got to live with them, because otherwise there'd be nothing to lose and nothing to gain, and then what's the point in living?"

Harry shook his head. "You're right. You always are."

Draco smirked.

"I'm sorry I ran away that night," Harry blurted, his cheeks turning a slight pink colour. "I was scared that I did the wrong thing, that you didn't want me to kiss you. I thought you might get mad at me so I ran off. I guess I was afraid of you rejecting me."

Draco titled his head. "Well there's absolutely no way that I'd reject you," he said. "Especially since I love you."

Harry looked up in shock. "Really? You love me?"

Draco shrugged. "Sure. Although Merlin knows why…"

Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey!" Draco yelped, while rubbing his ribs. "I'll have you know that's a very delicate part of my anatomy."

Harry laughed. "I love you too, Draco." They kissed then, although it was a little more awkward than last time, seen as they were still walking. But it was perfect, and they couldn't have asked for anything more.

At that moment, the group had arrived at the allocated Portkey, an old familiar boot that made Harry smile, which was lying on the ground.

"Now," Dumbledore said. "I want everyone to gather round, and when I count to three, make sure you touch the boot. We will be transported to our destination, and I will give out further instructions once we have arrived. Ready then?"

Everyone nodded.

Dumbledore started counting. "One…"

Harry turned to Draco "See you on the other side, Draco."

"…Two…"

Draco smiled. "See you on the other side, Harry."

"…Three!"

They all touched the Portkey, and then they were gone.

_Let's pretend we're fine __(if they don't look close then they all believe it)  
Let's pretend we're fine  
(we can hold hands and we'll know that we're friends)  
Let's pretend we're fine_


End file.
